


【海森】猫友(NC-17，温馨，现代，小甜饼，短篇，微锤基)

by Yanmila522



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (2011) RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tom, Cat Loki, Cat Thor, Happy Ending, Lawyer Chris, M/M, Professor Tom, RPS - Freeform, Sweet, Thor/Loki - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, Top Chris, parellel universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522
Summary: 来自澳洲的男律师与从英国伦敦古典文学教授搬移到英国H市授课相识成为邻居后再相恋的故事。 当然还有两只可爱的锤基猫咪。律师海总X古典文学教授抖森





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文章介绍：RPS！预警！有加入微(？)锤基，海森都是单身，温馨小甜饼设定，就是前期暧昧，后谈谈恋爱讲讲猫咪(锤基猫)，稳稳HE，如果ooc就是我的祸，文笔渣就别打我。

(一)

Tom是在伦敦一个下雨天里，捡到一只可怜的幼年纯种黑色波斯猫，Tom当时家里的日常用品快用光了，冰箱里的布丁更是被他吃得一干二净，Tom才决定下着绵绵细雨的时候也要出门一趟去超市购买日常用品与他心爱的布丁。  
当时的Tom需要经过一间今天没有开门的店才到达超市，他就听到附近传来非常小声的猫叫声，他走靠近那门店的入口，就发现这只小家伙。  
这家伙趴在一个被雨淋湿了一些的纸箱里，它好像发现Tom正看着它，它就抬起头来看向Tom，Tom就对上了那可怜的墨绿色的猫眼，小猫咪看着他喵喵叫了几声，Tom就将它带了回家了。  
而现在的那只脆弱可怜的小猫咪已经成了Tom家里小霸王，它趴在舒服的墨绿色垫子上，眯起那迷人的墨绿色眼睛，轻轻摇摆着它那漂亮纯黑色尾巴，看着自家主人在收拾着搬进新居的物品。  
Tom停下动作来，拿起肩上的毛巾擦了一会脸上的汗水，脸蛋微微泛红着代表着他一直忙于整理他的新住宿了。  
Tom是一名古典文学的教授，他几个月前收到来自H市的一间大学的邀请来到这个与不同于常年被阴天笼罩着的伦敦的市区，这里的天温比伦敦来得高些，不是个经常下雨的地区。  
原本Tom是应该住在原本大学一定会准备给老师使用的宿舍，却因为那间宿舍不允许养猫，Tom只好自己上网找一间靠近那间大学的住宿，就找到了这间环境不错，租金不昂贵，离大学的距离也都是只需走路10分钟就到的小公寓。  
这里房租不昂贵的原因是因为这里的屋主是一对老年的夫妻，他们年轻时买下这里的小公寓就是为了现在过着休闲的退休生活中有些小收入。  
“咕噜咕噜...”肚子响起饥饿之声，Tom这才发现已经到了中午吃饭时间，他看了一眼依然躺着在自己新买的猫用垫子上的纯黑波斯猫正要进入午睡中，他笑着看了一会它就走到厨房准备它的午餐。  
Tom打开橱柜后从里头拿出一罐标签着高级三文鱼罐头，罐头里香喷喷的三文鱼就这样被倒入猫盘。  
纯黑的波斯猫似乎嗅到食物的香味，原本被午睡困住的波斯猫抬起头来，看着Tom走到它面前把顿了下来把盘子放下。  
它站了起来，趴在地上伸了个懒腰，Tom温柔地伸手抚摸起那柔软的毛，微笑地说道：“Loki，你的午餐准备好了。”  
黑色波斯猫被主人抚摸中发出喜欢的咕噜咕噜声，然后它朝盘子里的食物嗅了嗅，开始吃起美味的三文鱼罐头。  
Tom看着这家猫咪开始吃着他准备的食物他也开始准备起自己的午餐。  
Tom吃过午餐后，又继续整理自己的新屋子，等他真的整理完毕，都已经是晚上了.  
他才发现自己已经过了晚餐时间，而Loki也似乎饿了，因为Tom在偶尔收拾的时候不时看到Loki在他的附近逗转了好几次。  
“Sorry, Loki...是我不好，让你饿着了。”Tom有些无奈地看着Loki，Loki又因为Tom没有注意到自己饿了，有些抗议地不理会Tom为他准备的食物。  
Tom Hiddleston是个莎士比亚迷，以前在伦敦，Tom没有工作的时候就会呆在家里，之后就会发生Tom过于沉醉在他喜欢的莎士比亚文学而废寝忘食，甚至也忘记了Loki的用餐时间。

等他回过神来的时候，Loki就会轻轻咬了咬Tom的脚趾，提醒着自家主人自己饿了，等到主人给自己食物，它就会转过头来不看猫盘，然后用尾巴甩动一下猫盘以是抗议主人的遗忘。  
之后的Tom就需要哄了它很久，它才会吃一些，之后才慢慢地吃完。  
今天也是一如以往那个模样，Tom咬着下午在面包店购买的蒜香面包，然后泡了一杯即溶蘑菇汤，继续哄着那闹别扭的Loki。  
此时此刻的Loki趴在它的垫子上，转过猫身看也不看食物，Tom哄了许久依然无果。  
Hiddleston先生开始有些担心Loki是不是真的没有胃口，还打算明天要带它去看兽医，不过这还真的让Tom真的白担心一会，因为就在Tom去洗澡后，再次看Loki的时候，猫盘里的食物已经一干二净，黑色波斯猫正躺在垫子上正熟睡中。  
Tom顿时有点哭笑不得，自己刚刚是不是瞎担心了？  
由于已经那么晚了，拜访新邻居这事就只能留到明天才去做。  
第二天早上，Tom依然不用赶着去大学，现在是大学放假时期，Tom只需这两天内去一趟那间大学办理一下手续就行了。  
所以他的时间也都会是捧读古典文学，不过今天他不能这样做，他需要出门一下，去拜访这栋小公寓里住着的住客，这间小公寓是三层楼的房子，最底层住着屋主，Tom住的楼层是第二楼，他住的隔壁还有一套房间，而最高楼层住着另外两套房间是两个感情很好的华裔女留学生与一对年轻伴侣。  
他们都表示很欢迎Tom这个新邻居，之后还与他说了有关于他隔壁住着的是与他一样是个独居的男子，这男子是比他早2个月前搬进来的，不过似乎是出了远门，他们也没有见过这男子有整三个星期了，不过他们叫Tom放心，这个男子的性格也是挺好的，不是什么坏邻居。  
Tom回到家，就走到家里的阳台，Loki在Tom回到家里后就睡醒了，它站了起来伸了个懒腰，就随着主人一起走到阳台，然后优雅地跳上了阳台摆放着的白色桌子上坐着。  
Tom看着对面的阳台，那是他未知的邻居的阳台，虽然从好心的少女们与另外一对伴侣的口中得知对方是个独居男性，好像很帅的？而且还很辣？这是少女们的形容。  
至于那一对伴侣的形容，正当青年的女友要形容的时候，女友似乎感觉到男友的醋意就只是笑着道是个性格很好的男子。  
好吧，一切还真的是要等新邻居回来这里才知道了。  
就这样，Tom在这里过了快要一个星期了，Tom与屋主和新邻居相处得极好，Tom在他们的帮助下很快就融入这里的生活。

这里虽然很靠近Tom教课的大学，但离市中心却有些远，这里搭德士去市中心也需要半个小时以内的时间，但由于这里是靠近大学，这里也是有公园，有小型超市，书店等各式各样的店铺。  
但隔壁的邻居依然没有回来过，直到还有两三天就是大学要开学的日子，Tom也开始忙着起工作使用的东西。  
“喵～喵～”阳台传来陌生的猫叫声。  
Tom从房间走到客厅外的阳台，Loki不知何时已经站着在阳台的桌子上，看着那只站着在他们家的木质栏杆上的入侵者有些不高兴的模样，只见Loki拱起身子，顺毛的黑毛已经炸了起来。  
Tom立刻抱起发出警告声的Loki，然后将Loki先是放入他的房间里。  
他再次走到阳台，那只猫咪还站着那儿，这只猫咪很漂亮，Tom知道这是一只阿比西尼亚猫，他全身都是土黄色的短毛发，眼珠子是美丽的蓝色，它还颈上戴着一个小牌子，小牌子上似乎刻着一些字。  
由于字刻得太小，Tom只能凑过头看，小牌子应该刻着的就是猫咪的名字。  
“Thor？Thor是吗？你是怎么来到我的家啊？你的主人呢？”Tom温柔地试图呼唤着这名字。  
阿比西尼亚猫听到Tom叫得它的名字便从栏杆上跳了下来，它坐着在Tom的脚下，抬高头看着Tom歪着头再次喵了一声。  
Tom抱起这只来历不明的猫咪，查看了一下这只猫咪的性别，是一只雄性的阿比西尼亚猫。走到了外面的走廊，住在楼上的其中一个英文叫Penny的华裔少女走下楼时看到Tom手抱着猫咪便凑过头一看就有些高兴地说道，“哎哟，Thor你回来啦。”  
Tom以为这是Penny的猫便问道：“这是你养的猫？”  
Penny笑着摆手说道：“不，它是住在你隔壁的那位帅哥养的。”  
这时，隔壁的门打开了，Tom转过身来，一个高大金色短发的男子走了出来，他看到Tom手上抱着的猫咪高兴地走了过来，用着一把沉厚的声音混搭着奇怪的口音说道：“谢天谢地，Thor你怎么总爱到处跑。”  
男子从Tom怀中猫咪的视线移开后就转看向Tom，“你看起来就像是我的新邻居对吧？你好，我叫Chris Hemworth，叫我Chris就行了。”男子说完露出阳光般灿烂的微笑。  
“你好，Chris，我叫Tom Hiddleston，你也叫我Tom就行了。”Tom心想，这男人还真的如大家所说的，真的帅极了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 律师海总X古典文学教授抖森

(二)  
这就是Tom与新邻居Chris的第一次见面的情景，Chris之后还在Tom还没上班的前一天请他去他们住的小公寓吃一顿饭，以是报答Tom帮助他当时捉着了活泼的Thor，原本Chris当时还兴致勃勃地问Tom要不要来直接就来他家吃饭，最后Chris似乎需要工作的关系，只好到附近的餐馆吃一顿。  
他们点菜后，他们就正式开始第一次的聊天了，Chris是个澳洲人，这就能解释为何Tom听到Chris的口音有点特别了，“Chris，我真的没有想到这次的搬家会让我遇上一名来自澳洲的朋友，真高兴认识你，你可是我人生中第一个遇到的澳洲人呢！”  
Chris听后很高兴地笑着问，“那么我不就是你第一个认识澳洲朋友？”  
Tom看着Chris的笑容不禁心情变得更愉悦了，他那阳光的笑容真不难让心情不好的人得变好。  
“是啊，你是第一个。”Tom这样说着。  
“嗯？第一个什么？”Chris打趣地用疑问的语气说道。  
Tom这才发现自己原来说了什么东西，他憋笑地道，“噗...当然是朋友啊。”  
接着两个人忍不住有些大声得笑了起来，他们很快后知后觉，Tom立刻把食指放在嘴前，小声地笑着道：“嘘...我们太大声了，我们需要小声点啊，Chris。”  
Chris也学着Tom的做法，也笑着小声地说道：“是的，Tom，没办法，我觉得我与你真的太好聊了。”  
“嗯！我也是那么觉得！”Tom表示他由心到外都非常赞同Chris的这一句话，Tom交的朋友说多不多，说少不少，但是能一开始就能聊得那么开心还真的是第一次。  
很快Tom聊天中就提到自己的职业是一名刚刚被这里的大学聘请而来担任他们的古典文学教授，还也很高兴地告诉Chris自己最喜欢的作者是莎士比亚，Chris听后一点也不意外，还感觉Tom超适合这份工作，还说很适合Tom的气质。  
反而Chris告诉Tom他的职业的时候，倒是把Tom惊讶了一番，“Wow，Chris我真没有想到你竟然是一名律师，你看你的肌肉，简直都可以去当健美先生了，我还以为你是当什么健身教练，你的肌肉的形状超棒的，你几岁了？你是怎样锻炼到那么好看的肌肉.”  
Chris听到Tom这般赞美自己，倒是一点也不脸红，他反而很大方挽起两边的袖子，露出多一些肌肉，Tom非常相信如果Chris现在穿着背心的话，那肌肉肯定很壮观，他肯定忍不住想要捏Chris的肌肉。  
“我今年25岁，这肌肉可是我读法律系之前就开始锻炼的，我也不记得当时是怎样锻炼到那么多的肌肉，当我成功锻炼成功后都已经是这个样子了，锻炼肌肉至今已经是6年前的事情了，虽然有一段时间跟正式律师当助理那短短时间是没有那么多时间来锻炼，不会当律师这份工如果刚巧没有案件要处理还真得会空闲起来。”  
“哦，Chris，你竟然还小过我2岁，我还以为你与我同岁。”  
之后他们聊天中聊关于宠物的事，Chris说他家Thor是一个住在英国的美国朋友给他的猫，现在已经养了已经有整2年了，他还笑着说明明当初听他朋友说阿比西尼亚猫是一种挺聪明的猫，却不知道为什么自己养的时候却发现Thor不会比一般的猫来的聪明反而有时显得额外笨拙。  
就比如曾经Chris说他以前住过的一个地方有许多老鼠出没，当时的Thor想要捉老鼠反而被这些老鼠耍的团团转，还搞得Chris原本放在桌上的围巾缠着在Thor的身上，之后Chris把Thor从围巾解救出来后，那围巾也宣告报销了。  
“哈哈哈，Thor还真的是只有趣的猫。”Tom心里有些羡慕Chris，人家养猫他养猫，Chris家的Thor真的挺可爱又有趣，他家的Loki却像是个高贵的贵族一样，性格偏于比较高傲冷淡些且内向，除了偶尔难得会对他撒娇，肚子饿了自己忘了给吃它才会在他附近兜转，它几乎都是喜欢经常自己一只猫走来走去，然后跳上高处展望整个房间的情况。  
好吧，虽然是那么说但Tom无论如何还是最喜欢他家的Loki。  
之后的他们因为聊起了Chris养的猫的关系，Chris很快也得知Tom家里也养了一只漂亮的雄性纯黑色波斯猫，名字叫Loki。  
“我没有看过黑色的波斯猫，纯黑色的波斯猫好像很稀有，通常黑色的波斯猫都会混了一些其他颜色的毛，鲜少会有纯黑的波斯猫，Tom有照片么？”Chris喝了一口水，好奇地问。  
Tom立刻从手机翻出Loki的照片给Chris看，Chris看到照片上那漂亮的波斯猫不禁称赞起Tom，“哇，Tom，你家的Loki还真好看，我想你一定是非常照顾它了。”  
听到Chris的称赞，Tom觉得自己有些不好意思，“这孩子起初养起来可不容易呢...”  
之后他们还聊了很久，直到餐馆也开始要关店他们才不舍得的离开了那家店，Chris原本打算要上Tom的家看一看他家的猫，之后因为律师事务所打来要他回去一趟，Chris表示都是自己请假太久了，最近案件还挺多需要处理，只好下次约定好到Tom的家去看看那只漂亮的波斯猫。  
之后他们似乎也没有在怎样见过面了，因为开学后，古典文学科意外地挺多人选修这课程，Tom的授课时间都几乎挺满，基本就是早出晚归。  
他起初还要抽出时间回家给Loki喂食才能回去学校，后来因为楼上的年轻情侣Kevin的女朋友Jessica得知Tom的情况后，她表示非常乐意帮忙Tom照顾Loki因为Chris的Thor也是放在她这里下午帮忙照顾它，原因Jessica是个小说家，她的工作就只需在家里完成，绝对有这个能力帮忙Tom暂时在下午的时候照顾Loki。  
“叮铃.”手机的信息声突然响起，原本正向着等一下要教课的地方前进的Tom停下来查看了一下手机，是Chris，Chris问他星期天得空不，想邀请Tom与Loki一起晨运，Tom这才想起那天他们因为聊得十分高兴，所以就交换了彼此的电话号。  
Tom是没有想到Chris主动约他出来晨运，他想了一下星期天并没有特别的事便答应下来了。  
Tom似乎把非常愉悦的心情带到了课堂上，连不怎么爱在Tom的课上说话的大学生都静悄悄地说起话来了。  
“今天的Hiddleston教授好像很高兴呢，为什么呢？”女学生A有些好奇地问了问隔壁的好朋友。  
“我怎么知道为什么，我只是知道教授真的超帅啊，那么绅士优雅又风趣，天啊，我觉得我并不是来学习而是看帅哥,也不知道还是不是单身呢？”女学生B痴迷地看着正在介绍着著名的文学的Tom。  
“我想应该有女朋友或是男朋友了也不一定了，你别那么痴汉地看着教授，等一下他问你问题你不会回答你就死定了。”学生A有些嫌弃自己朋友的痴汉般的眼神。  
“别乱说...”还没等学生B说完，Tom的声音叫住学生B。  
Tom其实并不知道学生B和学生A在说话，他只是刚巧到了回答问题的环节，就随意叫了一个学生，他真的不知道啊。  
Chris今天难得完成工作可以提早回家，Tom又答应了他第一次约会邀请，Chris心情好极了，Chris回到了小公寓后，走上三楼到Kevin与Jessica的家去接Thor回来。  
Chris站在门前按了门铃，门一打开，一名红发的女子看到是Chris有些惊喜，“哦，你今天来得特别早呢。”  
Chris耸肩地道，“没办法，前几天的文件都处理的七七八八，所以今天处理的案件比较少，Thor呢，我要接它回家了。”  
Jessica打开门让Chris走进来，“我想它应该躺在Tom家的波斯猫附近。”  
“嗯？Tom的Loki也在你这？”Chris听到Tom的名字不禁更加精神了。  
“对啊，嗯？原来你已经知道Tom的猫叫Loki了？当时我见Tom因为工作挺忙，下午喂Loki还需要特地从工作地点赶回来又赶回去，我就问了Tom要不要让他把Loki放在我这里让我帮忙照顾，所以我又帮忙照顾多了一只猫了，啊，这就是Loki了。”  
一只纯黑色的波斯猫优雅走到Chris和Jessica的面前，抬头看了一眼Chris就甩着黑色的长尾巴走掉了，随着一只阿比西尼亚猫也走了过来，它抬起头看着主人喵了一声，Chris便抱起了Thor。  
“Loki还真的是只漂亮又高傲的波斯猫。”这是Loki给Chris的第一印象.  
“它的确像是个高傲贵族，毕竟纯黑色波斯猫可以说得上是很稀有的。”Jessica点头有些认同。  
“它们俩有吵架吗？”Chris想起Tom曾说过Loki第一次见Thor的时候有些不喜欢Thor.  
Jessica想了一下，只是摇了摇头地道，“嗯...没吧？我见Loki都是在它的垫子上睡觉，Thor就在附近看着Loki睡觉，我也没有听到它们打架吵架的声音。基本上都是看到Loki在哪里，Thor就在那里，看起来Thor挺喜欢Loki的，不过你这样问我...令我回想起了前天Loki初次来到我家的那天发生的事。”  
“什么事？”Chris摸了摸在怀中蹭着自己的胸前的Thor。  
“这事我也忘记告诉Tom，当时的Thor一看到Loki来了，就有些高兴地一直跟着Loki，Loki走着的时候会不时回头看了Thor一眼，还有发出警告的声音，我那时是有点害怕他们打架，就坐着观察了它们一会，后来Thor跑去上猫砂上厕所，我赶紧也去了一趟厕所，之后我很快回来了，当时我看到Loki的一只猫爪放着在Thor的头上，我当时下意识是想要把最靠近我的Loki捉起来，却我走了几步后，Loki已经放下猫爪就转身离开，Thor又跟着它巡逻了，Loki也没有再对它发出敌意的声音，我当时我一脸茫然地看着它们俩，心想这到底发生什么事？”  
“？？？”Chris听完后感觉自己有些懵了，Thor则喵了一下。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 律师海总X古典文学教授抖森

(三)  
今天是一个好天气，这是与昨天一早就开始下起绵绵细雨的H市完全不同的气候，Tom打开了房间内的窗口，一股凉快的空气扑面而来，Tom不禁大口吸入新鲜的空气，精神瞬间清醒多了。现在是凌晨5点，依平时的Tom倒是睡得比较晚才肯从床上爬起来，但今天被Chris约了6点去晨运，Tom便提早起来了。  
Tom拿起毛巾擦干刚刚梳洗干净的脸蛋走出洗澡间，看到自己的波斯猫正在自己的床单上努力打滚着，他才想起一定是刚刚他梳洗前觉得有些口渴，去了一趟厨房喝了杯水后，因为没有关好房间就让这小家伙从缝隙中溜了进来。  
Loki似乎发现主人从洗澡间走了出来赶紧停下打滚的动作，然后就跃下了床架，瞬间溜出了房间。  
Tom扶额地对着房门外说道，“Loki，你别以为这就不会没看到你又来偷偷爬上我的床打滚吗？”  
过了几分钟，Tom把准备好Loki的鲑鱼早餐放下，闻到食物香味的Loki就跑过来吃着美味的早餐，“就不知道为什么你那么喜欢睡我的床，我连你的垫子都换了新的还需要睡我的床吗？”  
对于习惯Tom主人的唠叨，Loki一点都没有听，它就一直吃着它早餐一边心里吐槽Tom买得这次鲑鱼没有之前的那么新鲜，一边优雅地没有停下嘴的吃着鲑鱼肉。  
Tom见自家猫咪顾着吃早餐并没有理会自己只好想一下昨晚到现在都还没想好的那个问题，就是Tom拿不定主意要牵猫绳好，还是让Loki自由活动随着他比较好？  
但Loki会如此听话一直随着他跑步吗？Tom不敢保证Loki会不会到处乱跑，因为Tom没有试过带着猫去跑步。  
以前在伦敦的时候，Tom最多也只有将Loki放在一个袋子内一起在街道上散步，要么就怀里抱着Loki走在街上，然后街上就会吸引不少人的注意他们俩主猫，但是现在是晨运不可能让他带着一个装着猫咪的袋子去跑步吧？或许把猫咪放入背包，然后他背着它跑？不，背着一只猫跑步还挺累。  
之后他还是决定牵猫绳，至少这样他还可能还好的看着Loki也不会让Loki到处乱跑。  
Tom拿起猫绳，Loki已经坐着在Tom的面前了，Tom笑着蹲下来揉了揉Loki的头上的毛发，就帮Loki戴上猫绳抱起Loki走出门了。  
“Tom，你也准备好了？”Chris低沉的声音从右边响起，Tom转过头就看到Chris一身一件运动背心与运动紧身短裤打扮出现在他面前。Tom有些感觉视觉过于养眼，导致他心脏有些受不了。  
哦，我的老天啊，Chris手臂上的肌肉比自己想象中还要大许多，这完全就是雷神的手臂来的吗？！这肌肉的触感是如何？好想摸一摸...  
“Tom?Tom?Are you ok?”Tom终于从Chris不停叫自己的名字的时候终于回过神来， Chris不知何时已经抱着Thor走了过来，脸上露出担心Tom的表情，Tom有点心虚，他总不能告诉Chris他还在惊叹他手臂上那发达的肌肉，让他忍不住就想直接摸他手臂上的肌肉。  
Tom尴尬地露出腼腆的笑容，笑着道没事没事。  
Tom说了没事，Chris听后也不再多问刚刚Tom为什么在发呆。  
“Chris也是用猫绳吗？”Tom没有看到Chris手上拿着猫绳也没有为Thor预先戴着猫绳疑惑地问。  
Chris似乎猜到Tom在想什么，他点头说，“对，毕竟Thor那么活泼的性格一下子就跑了，用猫绳最适合带着它一起晨运，这家伙不怎么喜欢套猫绳，我通常都是去到公园才给它戴上的。”  
他们俩一同来到附近小公寓的公园，已经有不少人在晨运中，Chris为Thor戴上猫绳后，他们在原地做了一会伸展运动，便开始了他们的晨运了。  
过了一个小时后，Tom有些吃不消地低声喘着坐在长凳子上休息，他近期有些缺乏运动，Tom也算是个运动爱好者，却每次工作一忙起来，就会连续好几个星期无法运动，加上之前搬家前伦敦的连续好几天都是下雨天，Tom算一算，发现自己真的好久没运动了。  
Chris见没有跟上的Tom正坐着在长凳上休息，就一把抱起Thor走了过来，Tom有些不好意思地说道：“抱歉，太久没有运动有些吃不消。”  
“没什么，你平时没有运动的？”Chris将Thor放在草地上，一手握着猫绳坐在Tom的身边。  
Tom把原本抱在怀里的Loki也放在草地上，把手上的猫绳握紧了，另外一只手搔了搔脸蛋笑着说道，“其实我是有做运动的人，就伦敦的天气你也知道，想要在运动还是去健身比较好，加上我以前在伦敦也是忙于工作多，导致星期天也会懒惰着躲在床上睡觉，晨运我还真的很少有，除非假日会特地上健身房。”  
“Tom原来也有健身的啊？真有点看不出来。”Chris惊讶的表情浮现在脸上，Tom不知道自己为什么感觉这表情出现在Chris的脸上有些好笑，他强忍着自己的憋笑努力说话，“嗯？是因为我看起来就是属于那种经常喜欢躲在家里看书的人？”  
“我猜我就是这样想。”Chris再次露出那好看的笑容了，Tom有些感觉自己被这笑容弄得脑袋有些晕乎乎地，真的太帅了这家伙。  
Chris倒是没有发觉Tom的异样，他转过身子看了看Thor在哪里，才发现Thor正在趴着在草地上一直盯着Tom家Loki，然后看到Loki只是正在舔着自己的毛。  
而舔毛的Loki舔着舔着感觉自己似乎被两个强烈的视线盯着，它抬起头一看，Thor和Thor的主人都齐齐盯着它看.   
Loki站了起来甩尾地想，这两个家伙干嘛这样盯着我，我可没有做什么恶作剧。  
突然一阵咕噜咕噜的饥饿声，两只猫与澳洲男人纷纷被声音的来源吸引住地看向同个方向，而肚子发出这声音就是Tom。  
他立即别过头扶额的想着，我的天啊，你们别这样看着我好不好，这下可尴尬了...  
不过这尴尬的场面也没持续多久，Tom听到Chris轻笑几声，然后轻轻拍了拍他的肩上说道，“Tom，我们回去吃早餐吧，我准备了你的份，上我家吃吧。”  
“啊？”还没等Tom回应，Chris已经抱起Thor再次说道：“Hiddleston先生，我正式邀请你与Loki上来我那儿一起共进早餐，请问你愿意吗？”  
不知道是不是被美色着了迷还是Chris的邀请太过真诚，Tom Hiddleston鬼迷心窍地点了头，等他回过神来，他已经站着在Chris家的木门前，Chris已经走进屋子里把怀中的Thor放进屋里。  
Tom看向怀中Loki，Loki则一点也不想理会Tom的样子，仿佛在说着，你无救了。  
“Tom，进来吧。”听到Chris呼唤，Tom应了一声，就走进屋内。  
屋里的还算挺整齐，让人感觉很舒服，Chris走了过来，说需要请Tom等一会。  
Tom坐在沙发上，还没找到事情做，感觉脚边被毛绒绒的东西蹭着，Tom往沙发下面一看，是土黄色的阿比西尼亚猫正在蹭着他的腿，然后还跳上沙发上对Tom喵呜了一声，然后又蹭着Tom的腰间，Tom将Thor抱在怀中，揉了揉Thor的毛，Thor满足地发出了喜欢的声音。  
这时的Tom并没有发觉黑色的波斯猫之后也跳了上来后，一直它盯着Tom手上抱着的Thor，只是感觉自己的腿一沉，因为抱着Thor的关系，他只是看见黑色的尾巴正在轻轻摇摆中，不时感觉到这尾巴拍打着自己的腰间，“Loki？”  
听到主人叫了它的名字，Loki喵了一声地回应了主人，然后继续舔舐着自己的前脚。  
“原来你家Loki的叫声是这个样子的？”伴随着食物香味过来的Chris站在Tom坐的沙发后面，Tom听到Chris的声音转过头来对上俯视着他们的Chris笑着说，“这孩子很少会叫的。”  
这时一阵微风微微吹起，挂在落地窗前的风铃感受到微风吹打正随着清脆悦耳的风铃声在卖力舞动。  
向着东边的阳台被刚刚升起那温暖的阳光照射已久，静悄悄地往未开完的落地窗照射而入。棕色短发的男人顿时被渡上一层微微的白光，仿佛像是从天堂掉落人间的天使，露出美丽又真诚的笑容。  
Chris看得不禁呼吸瞬间一滯，心跳也停漏了半拍，他的心里此刻只有一个想法，他似乎不知不觉已经爱上遗失在人间的天使了。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 律师海总X古典文学教授抖森

(四)  
“Chris？Chris？”Tom看着眼前的男人一直盯着他仿佛快成了一块望夫石了，他呼唤了好几声Chris的名字，Chris这才回过神来，他尴尬的笑着摸了摸后脑勺，就说一声抱歉然后就说早餐准备好了。  
Tom听后把抱在怀里的Thor与趴在他大腿上的Loki放了下来，走到餐桌前。  
看见餐桌上摆设精美且香味十足的早餐Tom不禁惊叹不已，“哇！Chris这些早餐都是你弄的吗？”  
“对啊，不过我不保证很好好吃，请坐下一起吃吃看吧。”Chris帮Tom拉开椅子，Tom说了一声谢谢坐了下来。  
眼前的餐桌摆放着的是一碟香烤三文鱼三明治，一碗蔬菜沙拉与一杯英式红茶。  
“哦？你特地泡红茶的？”Tom看着用着美丽的茶具盛着的红茶。。  
“因为我听说英国人任何时候都喜欢喝红茶，尤其是招待客人的时候，试试看？我第一次泡红茶的.”  
“对，英国人的确非常喜欢喝茶，尤其是招待客人的时候都会泡红茶。”Tom笑着拿起眼前的红茶，熟悉的红茶香气飘散在空中，他喝了一口红茶，细细品尝了一会，“嗯，如果这是你第一次泡的话已经算不错了，不过我建议你可以泡浓一些，这样会比较好喝。”  
Tom说完双手捧起盘中那有些微烫的三明治，香喷喷的烤三文鱼味顿时充满整个鼻腔内。  
Tom咽了一口口水，张口咬了一口三明治，烤三文鱼与酱汁的香味顿时充实整个口中，很是美味，Tom伸出小舌头舔舐嘴边沾上的酱汁，这才发现对面的金发男人正一脸期待的眼神看着他，仿佛像是一只金毛大犬正在等着主人的称赞？  
Tom忍不住噗嗤的笑了起来，Chris一脸疑惑的样子问道：“怎么啦？”  
Tom连忙摆手地说道：“没什么，就觉得。”Tom指了指手上的三明治，“这烤三文鱼三明治真的超好吃！你全都是你弄的吗？”  
Chris点头地道：“是啊，都是我弄得，除了三文鱼不是自己亲手捉的之外，Tom喜欢吃就好了，我好久没有自己弄三明治吃。”  
“天啊，这未免太好吃了吧！连酱汁也是你弄得！你也太厉害了！你简直可以去当厨师了！”Tom一点也不遮掩自己对Chris的惊喜和佩服，不停夸Chris的手艺。  
Chris立刻摇头地笑着道：“哈哈哈，Tom你可别一直夸我了，我可被你夸到骄傲起来了，而且那个酱汁是我母亲教我的，我们三兄弟可是从小吃大的秘制三明治酱料，Tom我实不相瞒，我曾经想过如何考不上法律系我真的有打算当厨师。”  
“那么你如果是这样选择的话你现在肯定是一名顶级的厨师，emmmm，Chris Chef？”  
“Mr Hiddleston，你的三明治如果再不吃的话三文鱼冷却了会变得比较腥哦。”  
“是的，Chris Chef！”Tom调皮地吐了吐舌头，继续吃着三明治。  
Tom刚刚那个动作仿佛就像是恶作剧成功的大孩子一样，可爱又带着少少邪恶，令坐在对面的Chris有一个顿时脑袋产生了错误的幻想，对面其实是坐着一个幻化成Tom的模样来恶作剧他的的北欧神话里的邪神洛基。  
可这美好的早上很快就被Tom的一个电话铃声给打断了，当时的Tom与Chris坐在大厅在很兴奋聊着关于Chris的家乡，关于Chris最喜欢的家人，Tom羡慕Chris有兄弟，而自己是独生子，Chris就笑着说如果你要的话就让你当第四个Hemsworth家族的人，因为家里的兄弟肯定会喜欢Tom这种风趣又幽默的人。  
原本的Tom是高兴地回答好啊，可Tom都还没回答到，然后Tom的电话就响了。  
“ Excuse me，Chris，我先听一下电话。”Chris表示你自便，Tom接听了电话，“喂？”  
听到好友兼在伦敦的前邻居的声音从电话传来说自己来到H市当差，想来找他，Tom有些惊喜地遮不住他的惊喜的语气，“哦，Ben，我真没有想到我离开了伦敦也会在其他地方在跟你见面。”  
“好的好的，待会见。”Tom很开心的挂掉电话，Chris问道：“有人约你？”  
“啊，是的，是以前在伦敦挺好的朋友兼前邻居的关系，他人不错的，以前他在伦敦的时候挺关照我，嗯...有机会介绍给你认识？”  
“好啊，我也想知道Tom先生交的朋友会是怎样的。”  
“emmmm...”Tom听到Chris这样说竟然认真的想着，直到Chris笑着打断他说：“不用了不用了，Tom交的朋友肯定都是和Tom一样好看的朋友了。”  
“什么一样好看.....”Tom无言地说道，但他心里最清楚他刚刚想着什么，Tom其实原本是想要这样回答Chris，像Chris一样好看的人。  
由于Ben约了Tom中午12点吃午餐，Tom在Chris的家逗留了接近11点15分，Tom才依依不舍地告别了Chris。  
而Loki呢？原本的Loki是Tom原本想要把它带回家中，但Chris看到Tom要抱起Loki离开的时候，Chris立刻说他今天一整天都是呆在家，让Loki留下来吧，Tom见Chris那么坚持，还有Thor似乎也很喜欢一直Loki，Tom只好自己一个回到自己的家，换了一套衣服再次出门了。  
Tom约了Ben离他现在住的小公寓比较远一点的餐厅吃午餐，那家餐厅是Chris推荐的，Chris说那边的餐厅都有每日特餐，又便宜又好吃，非常推荐Tom点这餐点。  
Tom提早了10分钟到达，却发现老友已经坐在里头了，“嗨，Ben，好久不见。”  
“是啊Tom，好久不见。”  
Benedict看到Tom来了站了起来友好与Tom拥抱了一下大家便坐下了，服务员把菜单给他们便离开了，Tom看了看一会Chris推荐的每日特餐，果断的在服务员询问Tom要点些什么的时候就点了这个特餐。  
“Ben，你到底出什么差需要来到H市？”Tom说完，喝起餐厅准备给他们的一杯水，刚刚他在Chris的家聊太高兴了，现在才感觉自己有些口干。  
“就是连办三场的讲座会在你现在任职的那间大学。”  
听到Ben那么说Tom现在才想起来了，之前曾听那些女同事们说有个伦敦下来的H市的帅气级教授级兽医在大学里的大礼堂办讲座会，Tom倒是没有想到他们所谓的帅气的教授级兽医就是指他的老朋友兼前邻居Benedict Cumberbatch来的。  
“你没有听你的同事们说吗？”  
对于Ben的疑问，Tom选择摆手地装作自己不知道的样子说道：“啊？没有没有，他们可能忘记了告诉我。”  
Tom才不会说他是因为顾着Chris今早约他去晨运的事而全然没有想起这档事。  
Ben听了却只是盯着Tom一会，然后再次说话了“那么你来到这里习惯吗？”  
“习惯啊，这里的人都挺好的，都很帮忙我。”  
“那就好了，你住在这里附近？”  
“是啊，之前也跟你说过是在一间老夫妻的小公寓理，邻居...”Tom说道邻居的时候，立刻脑袋浮现出那个帅气的澳洲男人，他笑着道：“都很好。”  
Ben点头地道下：“那就好了，有人跟你住同一层吗？”  
“有啊，他是从澳洲来到H市生活的男人，性格也很好，他是一名律师，我们一下子就当了朋友，我们有很多共同的话题聊，比如他也在公寓也养了一只猫，是阿比西尼亚猫来的，还有他竟然厨艺很不错，真的很好吃！你有那么快回去吗？我介绍他给你认识，他真的很不错的！谢谢。”Tom说谢谢那句话是对服务员说的，他刚刚将Tom点的饮料给拿来了。  
“恩？Tom，这不错嘛，那么快认识一个男性朋友，你才来了三个星期多的时间你就好像跟他认识了那么久？他还邀请你来他家一同吃饭？”  
“对啊，他除了厨艺好，也挺会吃，这家餐厅也是他介绍的，噗... Ben放心，你依然是我的老友，我的好邻居。”Tom误以为Ben吃醋然后这样说，但是Ben却立刻挥手地撇清Tom很大可能认为自己吃醋的说法说道：“不，Tom，你现在邻居是那个澳洲来的，你别再说我是你邻居了，他会吃醋.”  
“emmmm... Chris会吃什么醋啊。”Tom喃喃自语说道，Ben却听到Chris这个名字。  
“哦？他叫Chris啊。”Ben突然得开起玩笑来：“你们的关系都那么好了，你有没有想连你的名字也冠上他的姓氏，直接去当他兄弟好了。”  
Tom听了立刻睁大眼睛，想起了他今天还没接到Ben的电话前，Chris说的让Tom加入Hemsworth家庭，自己原本是想答应...  
“不会你真的想要冠上与他同样的姓氏？”Ben从开玩笑的语气瞬间转换成询问的语气，“额...”Tom不懂如何回答Ben，Ben仿佛猜到些什么识趣的将话题转移到Tom家的小霸王Loki身上。  
直到Ben说要参观他的家顺便看看Loki，Ben在随着Tom回到小公寓的路途中，Tom在经过的超市顺手的买了好几个布丁与日常用品，带着Ben满载而归的回家。  
Tom回到小公寓前想起Loki还在Chris的家里，但无奈他们都手上拿着一大袋的物品，Tom只好先回到家后，才过去Chris那儿把Loki接回来。  
当Tom站在家门口前，在裤袋内翻找着钥匙，就在这个时候，隔壁的木门打开了，Chris走了出来，他看到Tom与一个陌生男人一起回来有些懵了，而Tom本人没有注意到Chris的出现，因为他正在寻找着消失了的钥匙。  
但Ben却看到从木门打开后走出来的Chris，不难猜想眼前的金发男人就是Tom口中的Chris也就是Tom要冠名他姓氏的男人.  
身为旁观者清的Ben原本打算等Chris变成GIF后走过来叫住Tom的时候，好好的逗一逗其中一个局中者，却千算万算的没有想到就在Chris礼貌地向Ben点了点头然后呼唤Tom的名字的时候，Tom一下子就抬头来，由于Chris靠的太近，Tom的头的角度就那么刚刚好的敲上Chris的下巴。  
瞬间两把不同声音发出了悲惨的痛叫声，Ben扶额地无眼看向这爱情笨蛋小两口。  
这时，Loki老大带着它的小弟Thor走了出来，Loki甩着尾巴看着笨蛋主人，而Thor则喵了一声。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 律师海总x古典文学教授抖森

(五)  
Loki趴在自己的垫子上，看着自己的主人在对着布丁发呆还真是个稀奇的景象，因为主人看到布丁的时候都是速战速决，很快就吃掉一个布丁，然后又再去拿多一个来吃。  
但今天的主人却拿了一个布丁后，就盯着布丁看了很久。  
不过Loki对于Tom Hiddleston主人一直盯着布丁这个动作没兴趣，它现在更在乎它的午餐会不会又被主人的遗忘了。  
肚子饿了，Loki从垫子上站了起来，优雅地走向主人脚边，然后就轻轻咬了一口他的脚趾。  
Loki赶紧扬起头来看主人的反应，“嗯？！没反应？？？！！”  
Loki再次咬了咬主人的其他的脚趾。  
“。。。。。”  
“还是没反应？！”  
Loki烦恼了，它一边瘙痒着身体一边想怎样让自己的主人回过神来，想起了以前曾经发生过一件事。  
它快速眨眼几下，瞬间跳上了沙发的最高点，它慢慢地靠近主人，伸出了他那粉色的猫舌舔了一下主人的耳朵，主人果然立刻吓得站了起来，Loki则当然立刻跑掉了。  
“Loki！！！！！”Tom捂着被Loki舔的耳朵，他刚刚发呆地看着布丁完全就没有注意到Loki的恶作剧。  
Tom抬头一看时钟，已经是午餐时间了，他再看看已经从冰凉的布丁变成了热的布丁，他叹气地将布丁放回冰箱冷冻回去，将Loki今天吃的罐头拿出来弄给它吃，不知道一直躲在哪里的Loki才跑回出来，吃着Tom给它的午餐。  
Tom把今天的午餐拿去微波后，又在发呆了，自从那次互撞事件之后，他与Chris Hemsworth就没有再见过面过了。  
他觉得应该是Chris工作再次变回忙碌了，所以之后的Tom完全就没有再遇过他的那一天，他们之前也只是遇见彼此后匆匆忙忙出门。  
他竖起手指算算，嗯，已经有两个星期没有见过他了，什么正式约会出门更加就不可能发生，所以他才会想念这个邻居。  
不，他与Chris之间的关系可不不应该只是邻里关系。  
Tom认为他之间可以拥有更亲密的关系，因为他们是第一次正式见面就能聊得跟老朋友一样高兴了，比如他认为是朋友，家人还是恋人？  
突然脑袋出现了恋人这个字眼，Tom感觉心跳扑通扑通地放大声量，甚至有些加速中，就在觉得他们可以是恋人关系后...他想与认识了两个月都不到的Chris当恋人？  
不会吧？一见钟情？不，他没有像是戏剧般那样的情节，第一次看到Chris就心动了，那么是何时喜欢上的？那天他细心准备的早餐？还是那快乐又有些尴尬的晨运？又或是那次第一次正式见面就喜欢上。  
Tom不知道，他完全解释不到那种一直想念着Chris Hemsworth这个来自澳洲的男人的感觉是不是恋爱的症状，他会是爱上Chris吗？  
“叮！”还没等Tom想好微波炉的声音在叫喧着快把它肚子里的食物拿出来。  
现在的Tom其实没有胃口的，但是平时在教课的时候午餐不准时都已经不是很好了，他今天难得没有课不需要去大学教课也不准时吃午餐那可不行。  
这顿午餐并不好吃，平淡无味，Tom还是将食物吃完后把食物的牌子给记起来，下次他可不要再买这牌子的食物了，太难吃了。  
Tom将吃完的午餐剩下的碟子洗惊放好，再次回到客厅坐在沙发上还打起瞌睡，如果是平时的自己早就是随便拿去一本古典文学书尤其是莎士比亚写的书来默读。  
但今天他意外地不想去拿书来看，因为他今早的情况就是每翻一页书，他莫名其妙的会想起Chris，哦，天啊，Tom觉得自己真的是中了名为Chris Hemsworth的毒，而自己还不打算将这潜在自己的脑海里的毒给清掉。  
Tom看Loki也一样无聊地走来走去，他干脆就拿了最近新买的逗猫棒，逗起Loki来。  
Loki原本不怎么打算理睬Tom，可Tom一直在它眼前挥动着逗猫棒，最后还是给面子Tom捉起逗毛棒来。  
可逗没两下，Tom再次发呆了，Loki见主人完全就无心与它玩就跑到垫子上干脆来睡个香甜的午觉。  
“叮咚。”家的门铃响起，Tom回过神来，他揉掉刚刚打瞌睡后挤出的泪水，走去打开门口，见到熟悉的大学朋友兼大明星站在门口。  
他虽然很惊喜但是他现在必须立刻把人拽进屋子内先，把大门关上，不然上面有两个忠实Sebastian Stan的女粉丝可会疯掉。  
Tom把人拉进来后，就很高兴地小声说道：“嘿！Sebastian？！你怎么从美国来到英国H市，自从上次难得你来伦敦拍戏后我们就没有见面了。”  
“Tom，我当然是听说你从伦敦大学搬来H市大学授课，而且我刚巧放假经过H市就来看看你怎样了。”棕发男人摘墨镜露出迷人的笑容地道。  
在H市的法庭上，Chris穿着庄严肃穆的律师装，在等待着法官的最后审判，他看了一眼坐在被告席上的被告者，眼神试图安抚也在看着他还紧张的被告知者，女被告者勉强地露出笑容感谢地点头，Chris就再次看向法官的方向。  
“介于被告人是在食用过多安眠药导致精神恍惚，错手将小型塑料盆栽推下楼，并无其他证据显示受害者因为与被告的邻里之间吵架令被告产生有刻意谋杀受害者，在受害者经过时将花盆从高处抛下来杀害受害者，所以刻意谋害罪名不成立。”法官停顿了一下，然后继续说道：“但是被告人只是随意将花盆放在阳台的围栏上是很危险的事，虽然这次受害者这是轻微吓到，并无受伤，但就算是塑料花盆如果是砸中头部也是很危险，所以被告人需罚2500元英镑以作惩罚，被告人当场施放。”  
Chris听完后为自己的女被告者松了一口气，而辩护者走出后满脸鼻涕满脸泪水抱着Chris的手。  
Chris有些无奈，安慰地将一包纸巾给了她，女子才发现自己太过失态立刻放开Chris哽咽地弯下身子鞠躬地说道下：“Chris先生...这一，两个星期多的时间你为了我的案件真的是尽心尽力真的很感谢你，没有你，我肯定不只是被判罚款而已。”  
“这也要Fanny小姐真的那么配合我才行的，安眠药还是少吃为妙了，像这次事件还是因为安眠药的关系才会导致这场事故发生。”Chris先是笑着说，然后又严肃地劝告女子。  
Fanny点头地说道：“我会的，Chris先生，你真的很好，可惜你似乎有喜欢的人了，不然像Chris先生那么帅气的律师我当男朋友真好啊。”  
Chris的心跳在听到喜欢的人的时候立刻停漏半拍，他立刻扬起食指擦了擦鼻子地问道：“额...你是怎么知道的？”  
Fanny看到Chris一脸露出你怎么会知道的样子，不禁破涕为笑：“我找你当我的律师时，你让我说出当时的事发经过后，原本你还想要说什么的时候，这时你的电话就响了，你看到打电话给你的人的时候那眼睛瞬间变得发亮，然后对我说了一句对不起，就接了电话了，我记得你的语气比平时更加温柔，我还记得他叫Tom对吧？”  
对于自己的顾客有点八卦，他选择不回答她的话，女子也不在意Chris的沉默。  
直到走出法庭外向Chris告别时，女子在临走前就笑着说：“Chris，祝你成功把Tom先生搞上手，再见，哦不，希望不要有再见了！虽然我会想念你这个那么辣的律师。”  
Chris扯了扯嘴角，转身擦过额上的汗水，就见刚刚跟着听审的Liam也从法庭走出来，Liam看到Chris后就走到Chris面前，发出嗯哼的声音才说话，“真没有想到竟然能让法院出现这判决，二哥我对你别目相看。”  
Chris拍了拍弟弟的肩膀说道，“我也真没有想到你会有这么说话的一天。”  
“我该大方说话的时候也会这样说话的好吗？大律师，你的手给可以从我的肩上拿开吗，你手心很多汗啊。”Liam看着哥哥的手搭载他的白色衬衫，嫌弃地拿走Chris的手掌。  
“那么烦的案件终于处理完毕了，我请吃？”Liam打开车门，坐上驾驶座位上，“不，我要回家，今天照顾猫的那个女子晚上会和她男友出门，我要回去接Thor。”Chris抽出电话刷起Instagram。  
“啊，你竟然还没把这个笨猫送给其他人。”Liam说完就转动车盘把车拐向右边继续前进。  
“Thor虽然有些笨，但是却不喜欢别人随意强它食物吃，你不会到至今还记仇你当时在它吃食物的时候逗它然后爪了你吧？”Chris很惊讶地看着弟弟，刚好遇到红绿灯，暂时停下车的Liam看了一下自己的二哥继续说道：“猫奴，我知道你会为你家Thor说话的，你要知道我就是因为它所以不敢跟你一起住了，我可不想有一天早上我的脸被Thor给毁掉。”  
Chris听了立刻翻了个白眼给弟弟，“Thor才不会这样做。”  
“哦？我知道了！”Liam突然却不知道想到些什么很大声地哦了一声，Chris一脸问号地问道：“你哦什么？”  
“或许你只是把Thor当藉口，其实你并非是要回去接Thor而是去找心上人！快从实招来！是不是你的新邻居！很火辣的女教师？”  
Chris有点心虚地答：“是有新邻居，但人家不是女的。”  
“哦？！那么原来是男的！哎哟！干嘛突然敲我的头！”Liam还打算继续调侃自己的二哥却招来一个拍头，他无辜地看着对自己亲弟那么粗暴的Chris还想要说什么就被Chris催促地叫继续开车了。  
“喂，如果喜欢的话就快把他拐给爸妈看免得他们吹我找女....呀！Chris！这可是我的车！”Chris下车了后，就立刻在Liam唠叨模式开启时关上车门，他转身挥手地进入小公寓了。  
“Chris，你回来了。”Chris踏上第二层楼，他拐了个弯就看到金色短发的英国男人脸上一如平时一样喜欢架着一副无镜片的黑色眼眶站着在他的门外，Chris想谁会知道这黑色的眼眶后面会藏着一双那么好看的灰绿色眼睛。  
“Chris，Jessica和Kevin去约会了，我看你还没回来就私自将Thor接来我家了，真不好意思。”Tom歉意地看着他，Chris立刻说道：“不，我反而要感谢你呢，不然Jessica还真的很烦恼Thor应该怎么办呢，你一直在等我？”  
Tom笑着的点头，“是啊，我怕你会不知道Thor在哪里就站在这里等你了，而我你也告诉Jessica快要回到了不是吗？来，我们进去先在继续说。”  
“哦，好。”Chris赞同地道。  
Chris随着Tom走进房内，看到了一个陌生的棕发男子在拿着逗猫棒逗着Tom的Loki，而Thor也在试图准备扑向正在逗着Loki的逗毛棒。  
Chris想起了眼前的男子是谁，著名美国演员Sebastian Stan。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 律师海总X古典文学教授抖森

(六)  
Tom觉得自己的好朋友一直在打量着Chris，而Chris也在打量着Sebastian。  
就在他们三个一同坐在各个沙发上的时候，哦，气氛超尴尬的。  
这时，Loki跳上沙发Tom坐着的沙发上，然后趴在Tom的大腿上，这小家伙就在这互相打量的场面引起Chris的目光。  
Tom并不知道Loki这举动会吸引Chris的注意。直到后来那么一天，Chris每当Loki再次有这样的举动就会吃醋地将Loki从Tom的腿上扔下沙发，把Tom扛回房间被Chris给折腾一番，Tom终于明白当时为什么Chris会这样了。  
原本的Tom原本还想做些什么来暖和这尴尬的气氛，Tom完全没有想到Chris竟然先打破气氛。  
“你是那个美国演员Sebastian Stan？”  
Sebastian点头道，“是的，emmm你应该就是Tom喜...不对，是Tom的澳洲邻居兼Thor的主人？”  
“是的，我叫Chris Hemsworth，你可以随着Tom，叫我Chris。”Chris主动伸出友谊之手，Sebastian伸手接受Chris的握手(达成了共识？)。  
Tom看到这情景心里顿时松了一口气，刚刚他感觉有些尿意却看到场面太过僵硬，他完全不放心把这尴尬气氛扔下给Chris和Sebastian在客厅，现在终于可以去上厕所了。  
“抱歉我先去一趟厕所？我希望你们应该可以聊的很好.”Tom把Loki放在地面，歉意地点了点头就转过身走向厕所的方向了。  
随着Tom关上厕所的门声，Sebastian先是喝了一口Tom泡的红茶，就问了一句让Chris有点惊讶的事，“Chris，你喜欢Tom，对吧。”  
好吧，也不是说问，因为Chris听到Sebastian的停顿的比起疑问句更像是陈述句。  
“对，我喜欢Tom。”Chris也不打算多加隐瞒眼前的美国男人。  
“Chris，相信你也可能注意到，Tom虽然是个温柔绅士的英国男人，却是个有些不懂得自理的人。”Chris点头表示非常认同这位美国演员的话。  
Sebastian则挑眼眉地问道：“你确保你能好好照顾好他吗？”  
Chris首先是懵了一下，他是有点惊讶对于Sebastian竟然信任自己，他很快就回过神来，拍着胸口保证自己对Tom肯定会照顾的妥妥当当。  
不过显然Chris是自己想多了，因为Sebastian很快就否决了Chris这想法。  
Sebastian摆手地道，“别误会，Chris先生，毕竟我们才第一次见面，我是不了解你，我可以说是有点不信任你，但我选择相信Tom选人的眼光，因为Tom选择朋友是很优秀的，希望他选择伴侣上也很有眼光。”  
“你的意思是...Tom也喜欢我？”Chris隐隐约约听到Sebastian正在透露着Tom也喜欢自己的时候，心里其实有多激动的，知道自己喜欢的人也喜欢自己那可是很难得的事。  
Sebastian轻轻点头，Chris的心早已经飞向在厕所内的Tom，他有股激动想要冲去还没打开的厕所门前等Tom打开门了就堵着他在厕所内，跟他告白。  
当然事情总不是只是想想就会发生的，“你们在说什么啊？”  
Tom走出厕所后回到客厅，只见Sebastian只是眨眼看向走着过来的Tom，Chris似乎很兴奋(?)在陷入自己的思绪中。  
“没什么，刚刚我们说到Loki而已，对吧Chris？”Sebastian立刻开口地道。  
“啊，对对，Loki他刚刚把你的新买的逗毛棒咬断了。”Chris也从自己的思绪回来了，他听到Sebastian说的话立刻随着说。  
Tom睁大眼睛，看向Loki躺着身边的已经断了两节的新买逗毛棒，“Loki，你怎么又玩坏逗毛棒了。”  
Loki表示，你们人类可不可以别故意转移视线！喂！Thor不要舔我的毛！你舔了你的蛋蛋很臭！  
“Youngblood，Say Want Me ,Say Want Me...”陌生的铃声在客厅突然回响着，Sebastian抿嘴地掏出手机地接了电话，“喂？Chris，不是说给我放假吗？”  
Chris看了一眼Tom，Tom小声解释，是Sebastian的经纪人Chris Evan打来的。  
“所以我最迟要后天回到美国？”  
“我在英国H市...什么？你也在？你来接我？”  
“好吧，等一会见，什么亲一口，明明等一会就见了。”Sebastian脸蛋泛红地看了看两个吃瓜群众，“好吧，等一会见。”Sebastian挂了电话了。  
“啊，Sebastian，没有想到你会和你的经纪人搞上了。”Tom意外开启了调戏模式，Chris觉得很新鲜，原来Tom也会调戏别人。  
“那也要他有本事才行。”Sebastian收起手机。  
Tom托着自己的下巴想了想，“我也是见过你的经纪人，外貌还算挺帅，如果进入演艺圈的确还真可以，身材嘛...”Tom看了一眼，坐在一旁没办法插嘴的Chris，突然露出恍然大悟的表情，“啊！怎么叫Chris的人都是金发大胸的吗？”  
“啊？”Sebastian看了一下Chris一身肌肉的身材，然后目光停留在Chris手臂一会就移开，“你不说，我还真没有注意到，你们的肌肉为何都似乎练得超好，我怎样练都练不出这种肌肉？”  
之后的话题都是围绕在肌肉，直到Sebastian Stan的经纪人上来接Sebastian，两个Chris打量眼前与同样叫Chris的人，然后握了个手互相介绍一下，Chris Evan便带着Sebastian离开了。  
“你也要回家了？”Sebastian离开没多久，Chris也抱起Thor了。  
Chris点头，“是的，我其实还没吃晚餐，你吃了吗？要不我们...”  
“那个我已经和Sebastian吃过晚餐了，早知道你还没吃晚餐应该让你回家吃，真是抱歉。”  
Chris摇头摆手地道，“没什么，我如果处理案件的晚也有这个时间是在吃晚餐。”  
“这...还真的对身体很不好呢...”  
Chris耸肩，“没办法，工作忙的时候就会忘记吃饭时间。”  
Tom送Chris走出门外，Chris突然回过头问道：“Tom，那个你明天你一整天有空吗？”  
“Tomorrow is...？”Tom问。  
“Saturday。”Chris答。  
“Sure。”Tom笑着答应了这次的约会，“but...你想要和我要去哪里？”Tom不知不觉微微歪头地问道。  
“秘密，明早会告诉你的。”Chris转过身走了两步又回过头，似乎看到Tom还没舍得关上门后嘴角微微上扬着，“请务必带上Loki一起出门.”  
送了Chris出门了，Tom把门关上后，不知道他为何有个预感明天Chris会和他说一件很重要的事，“叮铃！”还没等Tom多想，他的电话来新信息了。  
Tom一查看是来自Sebastian的信息。  
「如果你真的那么喜欢那个澳洲来的Chris就追吧。」  
「我会的，谢谢。」  
Tom回了信息后，得到好友的支持，他心情特别好，他更加有信心他这几天可以成功浮劫Chris的心，Tom看了看时钟，向Chris发了一个晚安帖贴图，便上床睡觉，今晚的Tom一夜无梦。  
第二天，Tom很早就起来就收到Chris的早安信息了，Tom没有想到Chris会那么早起来，他赶紧梳洗一番，一身休闲T恤拿着装着Loki的携带型笼子出现Chris的门前，Chris打开门看到Tom有点惊讶，Tom以为是他搞错了却听到Chris说道：“Tom，我还以为你会很迟起来呢。”  
Tom不好意思地挠了后脑，“因为你没有说要几点出门。”   
“抱歉。我没有和你说吗？”Chris说完掏出手机一看，“OMG，why I didn’t send the message to you，Tom，I’m so sorry of my mistake。”   
“Hey !Chris，don’t say sorry to me，今天我们是去玩的，我们别说这些话了，还有你可还没说你要带我去哪儿？！”   
“哈哈您很在意我带你去哪儿对吧，那么有没有在意到昨晚睡不好？”Chris大笑地问。  
“没有，不过话说回来，你要带我和Loki去哪里，还有，我记得你没有车吧？”Tom坐上车后问道。  
“对，这辆车是我弟弟的，他今早驾来给我。我并没有买车，因为这里小公寓不方便停泊车子。”Chris开启了车子开始行使中。  
“对，这里真的不太方便停泊车子，不过Chris，你可别一直转移话题。”Tom不满地说道。  
“好好，我说，我们等一会去公园野餐。”Chris投降地说出今天的目的地。  
“嗯？不怪的我看到你把一个篮子放进车后座，所以我们真是要去公园野餐？！”听到Tom语气中带着一些兴奋地说道，Chris忍不住笑着说道：“噗...Tom你为什么好像个孩子那样那么激动？” 。  
“因为我以前很少去野餐...”Tom的说话声量渐渐变小，Chris虽然是听到Tom的话，但是由于话题逐渐变得低深，Chris选择不说话。  
直到快要到达目的地，Tom才恢复原本的心情，Tom拉猫绳带着两只猫咪，跑到有点靠近湖边的那片草地，他举手挥着，笑着呐喊着：“Chris!这个位子很不错！快来这里！”  
Chris扬起嘴角轻轻摇头地把野餐篮子和卷成一捆的野餐布来到Tom的身边。  
Tom虽然在牵着两只猫咪的猫绳但还是帮忙Chris布置他们等一会的野餐。  
准备完后，他们都双双坐在野餐布上，一阵凉爽的风迎面而来，Tom不禁眯着眼睛说道：“好凉快啊。”  
接着就听到一阵饥饿声同时响起，Chris笑着叫Tom可以把猫绳放下，因为这样会吃东西不方便，还说它们俩不会放下绳子后就乱跑的。  
Tom半信半疑地放下，只见Thor和Loki都趴着野餐布上动也不动可爱的模样，Tom拿起手机拍下把之前的手机屏幕换成这两个小猫咪的照片。  
Chris把野餐的篮子放在他与Tom的正中间，Tom把手机放下，盯着Chris修长的手指正在打开着装着食物的篮子，吞了一抹口水，他好像快要闻到Chris做的食物了，食物的味道倒是还没闻就听到隔壁传来噗哧的笑声，Tom撩着头发疑惑地问道：“Chris你笑什么？”  
“Tom，你知道你刚刚你样子超可爱的。”Tom知道Chris是在调戏着他，自己却忍受不了，可耻的脸红了。  
“才...没有！”Tom假装不看Chris，干脆逗起最靠近自己的Thor来，却在逗着的途中被Thor突然舔他手指那瘙痒的感觉给吓得缩手，“Thor，你别这样，你知道你这样舔我的手指会很痒的吗？”  
Tom心里很无奈，怎么自己都被这俩主猫给调戏了？  
突然Chris低过一包湿纸巾来，“你刚刚摸了Thor先擦干净。”  
Tom谢谢地接过湿纸巾在擦手掌，没有看到Chris正在瞪了一眼他家的Thor在宣告主权的样子，Thor吓得发出啊呜的声音，立刻把屁股对着自己主人，舔起Loki的毛来。  
Tom咬着Chris递给他的早餐，再次刷新对于Chris的厨艺能力有了更深一步的认识，他觉得真的太好吃了，他小口小口的吃，深怕一下子就吃完就没有了。  
等他吃完了手上的汉堡，Chris又递给他新的。  
\-----结果Tom总共吃了两个汉堡。  
Tom摸了摸肚子，感觉自己真的好饱，他望向天空，微微阳光照射在湖面上，微微泛起涟漪。  
“Chris，你知道为什么以前我很少去野餐吗？”Chris没有出声，Tom继续说道：“我的父母从小就离异，并没有像是普通家庭一样，星期天有机会去出游，这可以说是我第一次野餐，Chris我真的很高兴。”  
“Tom，如果你愿意，我们每个星期天都一起来。”  
Tom顿时感觉心跳快了几拍。  
“Chris你在说什么...你不是...”  
“Tom，我很喜欢你，请我当你的男人好不好？”Tom睁大眼睛看着Chris，Chris刚刚用了坚定的语气，认真地眼神看着他。  
心再次被撩拨。  
微风再次微微吹起，来自英国伦敦的男人不知何时点了头，公园的湖边的花朵被太阳照射后渐渐绽放了，又到恋爱季节了。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 律师海总X古典文学教授抖森

(七)  
　　“Tom教授早安啊。” Elizabeth手握着咖啡向路过的Tom打招呼。  
Tom立刻给了自己的女同事一个微笑也点头地回应她的招呼，“Elizabeth教授早。”  
　　“Oh，Tom教授，你...之前刚巧都因为没有课的关系所以都不需要来学校的这几天去做什么来？你似乎...有点不同了？”  
　　“有什么不同？”Tom不明的看了看自己是不是穿翻衣服了，不，并没有。  
　　“emmm...不知道？感觉你...与之前你有点不同了，是什么呢？”Elizabeth一手抱胸一手托着下巴想着。  
　　Tom伸手摸了摸额头，会不会是刚刚Chris给他的早安吻的口水水印还留在他的额间，不，他走路过来的时候被风吹干了。  
　　难道是穿了Chris的鞋子？Tom低下头看，很显然这是他前几天买的新皮鞋，而且他觉得自己也穿不上那比他还要大许多的鞋子。  
　　“诶，等等，Tom...难道你...”Elizabeth突然恍然大悟的语气让Tom不知为何感觉心里顿时紧张起来。  
　　“你谈恋爱了，Tom教授对吧？”Elizabeth一脸我明白的，拍了拍Tom的肩膀，“你身上散发着恋爱的味道，是男的还是女的？”  
　　Tom顿时脸红着，在Elizabeth的瞩目下说出是男的后，Elizabeth意味深长地看了看Tom的脖子，“不怪得你被蚊子叮了也不知道了。“Elizabeth笑着踏着鲜红色的高跟鞋离开了。  
　　Tom这才了解Elizabeth的意思，他冲去教授专用厕所的镜子一看，只见隐隐约约一个人造红点印在他的脖子上，Tom脸红耳赤地小声咒骂着Chris在他睡醒后就过来找他，说是给他弄早餐却他趁还没清醒过来的的时候，就留了个吻痕就刚刚在他绑了领带后衣服的领口贴着脖子之间那个位子，Tom瞥过镜子上那明显的红点，捂着他发热的脸蛋，心里对于Chris的行为感到脸红心跳。  
　　Tom只好将领带尽量地绑得更上，直到能遮完那个吻痕，拍了拍那没有红的脸蛋才赶紧走去办公室准备今天课程。  
　　结果每趟上Tom的古典文学课的时候，就会出现有些大学生很疑惑今天Hiddleston教授为何把领带绑得如此高，，自然还有一部分的大学生则一眼就懂，心里对此感叹那么绅士温柔帅气的教授果然是有伴侣了。  
　　之后的大学论坛就出现了，古典文学的Hiddleston教授是否有男朋友或是女朋友的新帖子与Hiddleston教授为什么今天会把领带绑得如此地高(附有照片)的新帖子，两个帖子一度争夺热帖位置，结果双双登上置顶与热帖榜。

　　不过最后却被过了几个小时后的一个Hiddleston教授有男朋友了，而且又帅又辣的(附有照片)的帖子还有生物学系的校草优秀生Tom Holland的男朋友好像是个著名的富豪级演员(附有照片)的帖子给挤下置顶与热帖榜。  
　　“今天的课就到今此为止，谢谢大家。”Tom推了一下鼻梁上的黑色眼眶眼镜就给学生下课了。  
　　他拿着公司包回到办公室，扶着椅子坐下后就划开手机荧幕显示的恋人的新信息。  
　　由于他每次要为学生上课前都会自动调成静音震动模式，刚刚在上课的时候他感觉裤袋内的手机震动了两次，他就猜想一定都是Chris发来的信息，果然都是Chris的信息。  
　　「Tom，我今天早下班，你似乎还有一个钟头多的时间就上完课了吧？」  
　　「Tom，你下班了吗？Liam的家附近在修路他不太想把车驾回家，把车先给我驾回家，还有我刚刚似乎看到有一片乌云飘过来，需要我来学校接你吗？」  
　　之后的Tom对最后的信息懵了一下，紧闭着嘴唇把信息删掉又写了，删掉又写。  
　　他有些犹豫，因为他与Chris的关系才刚开始他还没那么快就公开关系。  
　　哦，虽然校园内的学生，教授与校长都不知道Chris是谁，而且Chris也不是什么大明星...  
　　可Chris那么一来，学校第二天肯定会引来不少热议话题，好吧，虽然他也不介意，可这间学校论坛...  
　　Tom回想起他曾经一时兴起上了一下这间大学的论坛网不禁打了一阵寒颤，他还记得当时看完全部大学生八卦帖子与留言，Tom从此以后发誓他再也不敢上学校论坛了！  
　　“叮铃！”手机又来了新信息，Tom回过神来一看，What？！他何时把‘好的，你来吧’的字发给了Chris？！Chris还回覆他说现在就来.  
现在已经迟了，他总不可能又说，不用了亲爱的，我打算今天晚点回家，如果还下雨的时候你才来吧。  
　　“Lady and Gentlemen，我刚刚去拿外卖的时候看到外面站着一个超辣的金发帅哥在等人，是不是你们这些Lady的？”等Tom受拾完东西准备站起来，生物学教授James从外头走进来问道，女教授们都摇头表示不是他们的。  
　　“Elizabeth教授难道你换了男朋友？”另外一个女同事问没有摇头的Elizabeth，她笑着摇头地道：“没有不是我的，但我猜我知道是谁的。”  
　　“哦？难道是哪位男教授的男朋友？”对于James的猜测，Elizabeth笑而不言，然后看向Tom的座位问道：“诶？Tom教授已经回家？”  
　　Tom已经趁他们在热议的那位金发帅哥很可能就是他男朋友的时候就赶紧溜了，虽然他知道明天将会有‘关心’他的大学生与同事会跑来问他的。  
　　现在这个时间有许多学生都在下课或是放学了准备回宿舍，Tom心想，早知道他应该看到这信息，他已经看到不少男女学生都停下脚步正看着他那靠着车子旁该死地帅气迷人极了的金发男友。  
　　Tom大步向着澳洲男人前进，果然引来不少学生的猜测了，尤其是他停在Chris的面前的时候，还挺到有学生大胆到向他们吹起口哨。  
　　Tom已经没有想多加理会，Chris则无辜地眨眼，Tom挑起眼眉用着调侃的语气对自己那帅气的男友说道：“大帅哥，恭喜你成为焦点，我表示你很快在我们学校论坛的帖子成为热帖。”  
　　Chris瞥眼看了一下那八卦的学生，他立刻打开副车座位的门小声低头对Tom说道：“抱歉，Tom，我没有想到会是这个样子...”  
　　Tom摆手说了一句没关系就上车了。  
　　之后在路途中，Tom一直默默不出声，原本只是想要逗一下自己男友没有想到男友仿佛就像做错事的金毛犬一样，不时驾车的时候回过头看一下他脸色又继续专心驾车，他有些好气又好笑地，最后Tom还是噗哧地笑出来。  
　　“Chris，我没有生气，你现在要继续专心驾车吧，这样太危险了。”听到Tom的话后的Chris并没有回过头看他了。  
　　“呼，终于回到家了，Chris你...唔...”Tom在玄关脱下皮鞋扯掉领带后，没有想到听到Chris也随着走进来，Tom转过头还没说完要说的话就被一股热气迎面而来就吻住了他的嘴。  
　　之后Tom被Chris抵在坚硬的冰冷墙上，一股冷意顿时隔着衣服传来，Tom不禁微微身子颤抖一下，很快就被Chris的吻吸引住了 。  
　　Tom感觉下巴被Chris的手轻轻地捏着，Chris伸出来的舌头正在他的口中搅动着，Tom并没试过湿吻只能笨拙地试着回应Chris的吻。  
　　Chris得到Tom的回应后加深了这个吻，直到听到Thor的猫叫声，小俩口立刻懵住一下，双双往紧闭的落地窗阳台看去，Thor在阳台喵了一下，Tom被Chris拦住说他去吧们Thor放进来.  
　　Tom整理一下因为刚刚的接吻和变得宁乱的衣服，一手不禁轻轻抚摸着变得湿润的唇瓣。  
这是他们第一次如此接吻。  
　　自打他答应Chris的交往，Chris都给了最普通的亲吻，就是亲了一下就离开，不像是接吻的接吻也就只有就如是个刚刚初尝甜蜜的爱情的纯情少年一样，只是在嘴上盖了个印，连干涩的唇瓣都还没来得及让唾液湿润就没了。  
　　这使Tom心里经常有这个小抱怨，Tom却又不敢和Chris说，当想起自己都已经27岁的人了，自己都快觉得自己丢脸了，都快要30岁的男人还如此青涩是什么回事。  
　　明明他曾经读大学的时候与女孩子交往过却也没有这个样子，可遇到Chris Hemsworth这个澳洲男人后，他的脑子经常就有一种错觉让，他误以为自己回到初恋。  
　　“Tom。”听到恋人的呼唤，Tom从思绪中被召唤回来后，Tom已经被Chris一手环着肩膀，被Chris拉到在怀里中。  
　　Tom长得高，也只比有190身高的Chris矮那么一点，刚刚好可以靠在Chris的肩上。  
　　Tom喜欢Chris的体温，因为靠着温热健壮的身体，能让他身体顿时变得温暖起来。  
　　不知道是不是澳洲的天气经常有太阳照射的关系，来自澳洲的Chris的身体比较温暖，不像是他的身子那样偏向冰凉。  
　　尤其是现在外头下起小雨来，他身体更是冰冷，却现在因为靠着在Chris身体不在感到冰冷，温暖了他的身体也温暖了他的心。  
　　恋人你有规律的呼吸声在耳边回响着，这温馨的情景更是Tom从来没想过会发生在他身上，这应该就是所谓的幸福。  
Tom任由Chris让他抱着，谁也没有说话.  
　　直到上方再次传来来自澳洲独特但是却很性感的低沉口音问怀中的英国伦敦男人邀请他同居，Tom抬头望向Chris那冰蓝色深情地眼神只为他一人绽放，瞬间而来的这种怦然心动的感觉让他轻喘一口气，他点头地笑着说道：“好。”  
　　同一间小公寓的三楼，Jessica去了一趟厕所回来就发现Thor不见了，她伏下身子看了看靠在墙壁上的沙发地面，又顿在床下找，找了许多处都找不到那只金黄色的阿比西尼亚猫。Jessica有点焦急，Loki还趴着在地毯上发呆，“Loki，你的朋友Thor在哪里你知道吗？”  
　　Jessica看着依然在发呆的Loki顿时觉得自己应该是有点疯了，竟然试图问一只猫另外一只猫的去向，之后的Jessica接到了Chris的电话说Thor在Tom的家问Jessica可不可以把Loki带下来，Jessica感谢地挂了电话，就伸手抱起Loki准备带Loki回家。  
　　此时此刻的Loki依然还沉醉在Thor刚刚突然伸舌头舔它菊花还试图把舌头钻进它菊花中感到震惊不已。  
　　但它并非对Thor把舌头钻进去它菊花感到惊恐，而是Thor被它突然怒恐一声后立刻跑掉以后，它菊花里面竟然感觉到诡异的痒而心里就不由自主地生出了不明的恐惧。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 律师海总X古典文学教授抖森

(八)  
今天是星期日，英国H市的早晨特别是在这一天都会是过得很安宁。  
而不需要回学校授课的Hiddleston教授现在正侧躺在舒服的床上睡得香甜，他的胸膛在主人的安稳睡眠下有规律地微微上下起伏着，不时还会微微触碰到终于不需要回律师事务所处理事务的Hemsworth律师的手臂。  
而Hemsworth律师很早便睁开了他那犹如大海般清澈的蓝色眼眸，向着Hiddleston教授的方向侧躺在床上，然后就一直都在静静看着恋人安稳熟睡的模样。  
看着恋人安稳的睡颜，不禁Chris回想起大约一个星期前，他拖着两大箱行李，背上还背着一个装着Thor的袋子出现在Tom的家。  
Tom显然被他这个举动给惊讶到。  
毕竟Tom答应了他的同居邀请后，他们都还没谈及到关于他们俩应该由谁来搬到彼此的其中的房间，Chris已经将东西搬了过来，还看玩笑地对他说他已经跟楼下那对老夫妇屋主拿回租金，现在自己已经无家可归可否请Tom收留他。  
最后Tom好气又好笑地和他一起将东西搬进来，然后他就成功和Thor一起入住Tom的家。  
想到这里的Chris很快便将思绪拉回来现在，再次专心看着依然保持着这个姿势熟睡的Tom，嘴角挂着的笑意不禁又再次渐渐加深了许多。  
不过，过了没多不知道是不是维持这个姿势太久了的Tom。  
突然，眼前正安静熟睡的恋人举起双手，竟然好不客气地将Chris的手臂给拦入怀中。  
Chris的注意力从Tom的睡颜瞬间转向那与Chris不时锻炼而变得壮硕可观完全不同的手臂。  
Tom的手臂在现在这个情况下比较起来真要来的纤细许多，但它并不代表并没有任何一点肌肉，相反的它还是在裸露在外的时候还是挺结实可观。  
如果要说Chris手臂上的肌肉酷似健身教练或是如果要说得更贴切的职业就是举重选手，而Tom的肌肉偏向于如今的男性演员特地锻炼出镜的肌肉。  
属于不夸张的肌肉正勾勒出一条条美丽，优雅的线条。  
它们是这样得平均分布在一名大学教授的身上，完全没有违和感。  
Chris是这样评价道。  
虽说Tom的二头肌确实比不过Chris的大，但还是能令Chris不能够翻过身子拿起手机来查看现在的时间，因为Chris现在整个手手臂依然被Tom的手紧紧抱着。  
这导致Chris想要轻轻把他的手从Tom的手里却抽也不出来，如果他硬是将手大力抽出他很大可能将熟睡的Tom给吵醒。  
不过，还好他今天并不打算在这难得不需要工作的这一天那么早起来，更不打算将昨天批阅论文到很晚才睡觉的Tom给吵醒。明明他们已经同居了有一个星期多却依然没能够一起在床上起来，因他们都忙着工作，无法一同进入睡梦中，一同从床上起来。  
终于在这个星期日，Tom不需要回学校，也不必批阅那些他已经批阅完的论文，而Chris也在昨天的下午完结了最后一场的法庭审讯，不需要将工作带回家里处理。  
他觉得务必要让Tom继续睡下去，因为Tom几乎批阅论文到半夜2点才睡——————可事情永远总不是经常顺你意的。  
在Chris试图要轻轻将恋人整个人给楼进他的怀中时，他还没伸出手就被房门外一个近乎是很大声的惨叫声给惊着。  
Tom是这把突如其来的声音给惊醒，他完全是在无梦的情况下睡得很沉就突然听到一阵像是猫咪的尖叫声  
立即从床上坐了起来，连拖鞋也还没穿好就走出了房间。  
Tom往声音的根源看去，却只是空无一猫的垫子，然后才发现不远处有坨成一团的土黄色肉团，也就是那只阿比西尼亚猫咪正在转过身子在舔着它的一处毛发。  
当它感觉到Tom走过来蹲在他面前，他抬起头只是对Tom喵了一声，又继续舔弄它的毛发了。  
不放心的Tom最后捉了Thor来摸，翻过Loki的肚子来看，只想确保它们真的没有伤口。  
等检查完Thor和Loki的身体，确保这两只小东西都没事后，Tom已经完全无睡意了，因为他的肚子正在敲锣打鼓告诉在场的人和猫，他饿了。  
跟着他一起蹲着检查两只猫咪的澳洲男朋友则无奈地笑着说道：“看来你还是睡不下去了。”  
梳洗好的Tom套着一件白色T恤从卧室走出来便闻到一股很香的味道，他跟随着香味的来源走去，Hemsworth律师一手正握着平底锅的锅柄，另外一只手则插着腰捉着铁制锅铲唯一使用了耐热塑料的，迷人的蓝色眼眸目不转眼认真盯着锅子内正在煎着的香肠深怕一不小心就将香肠给煎成焦黑。  
一个恍神，Tom差点将Chris看错成眼前是一名专业的厨师。  
Tom不禁想，如果当时的Chris没有考上律师只能跑去当厨师，或者，当时他选择当演员而不是留在伦敦当一名古典文学教授，他们这辈子就不会相遇了呢？  
“Tom，我们可以吃早餐了。”Chris低沉的声音瞬间唤醒着正在沉醉在自己的思绪的Tom。  
Tom点点头，走过去伸手要帮忙Chris拿盛满食物的盘子，Chris却缩手不让Tom拿他正在捧着的两盘食物而是指了指身后的柜子上，Tom歪头一看原来Chris需要他帮放在忙拿盛了那英式红茶的茶壶。  
Tom将茶壶到餐桌上后，餐桌已经摆上了刀叉，茶杯以及盛了英式早餐的白色盘子。  
茶壶被Chris提起，慢慢将红茶倒入茶杯内。  
红色的茶水从茶壶的嘴口流出来，清新的红茶香瞬间扩散在早晨里偏凉的空气中。  
Tom举起盛了红茶的茶杯靠近地嗅了嗅。  
喝了一口，温热的红茶味顿时在舌尖上的味蕾散开，直到红茶被吞入肚子里，那淡淡的红茶香味还是遗留在口中。  
明明几个月前他才在Chris隔壁那套房间喝到Chris说是他第一次泡英式红茶，而现在已经进步那么快了。  
虽然他这是他第三次喝Chris亲手泡的红茶，但每一次喝到Chris亲手泡的红茶都会发现Chris泡红茶的技术都在进步。  
尤其是这次是完全泡出个水准来，甚至比Tom这个真宗的英国人泡的红茶还要好喝，看来这次Chris在水温与时间都拿捏得很好。  
这绝对是Tom这辈子喝过最好喝的红茶！  
“怎样这次泡得如何？”一如往常，Chris仿佛像是个黄毛寻回犬一样做了好事求称赞的模样，充满期待地看着Tom求他给他泡的红茶一些评价。  
Tom快速眨眼感觉这场面怎么那么熟悉，脑海浮现出几个月前某被Chris邀请共进早餐的一个早晨，当时的Chris就是这样盯着他吃一块三明治，然后他就像那天一样被这模样给逗笑。  
“噗...”  
Tom侥幸自己已经将红茶吞进肚子后才看Chris的表情，不然他刚才肯定被呛着。  
“有什么东西那么好笑啊...”Chris毫不以外地露出了疑惑的表情。  
Tom却眯着眼睛摇着头，喉咙还在发出一种Tom专属的笑声，终于他在停下那魔性般笑声后，他一手擦掉刚刚笑得掉出来的眼泪，然后举起茶杯又喝了一口红茶。  
Tom抬起头来，才看到坐在他对面的Chris不知何时已经站了起来，或许是因为Chris有着优越的身高，他竟然已经站在他的对面弯下身子就贴上他的嘴唇。  
Tom这才想起今天他们少了一个早安吻。  
口腔里充实着除了刚刚那残留的红茶香还有淡淡的水果味，Tom想Chris刚刚应该吃了红苹果，不然他怎么会觉得这早安吻中的苹果味特别甜呢？  
空闲的早晨来个甜蜜的早安吻是许多伴侣都喜欢做的事，但有时候会有些小东西会在这个时候打扰你的。  
“喵～”当一个猫叫声在空中响起，原本沉醉在早安吻的小俩口都只能瞬间放开彼此的嘴唇，看向罪魁祸首是谁。  
只见纯黑毛的波斯猫站着在Tom坐着的餐椅上正盯着他们两个，见他们只是看着它并没有行动又对着他们叫了一声。  
随着另外一只土黄色的阿比西尼亚猫也不知何时走了过来，它在Loki叫声刚落下自己也跟着Loki叫了一声。  
这时的Tom顿时发出恍然大悟的声音站了起来，“我怎么忘了给你们吃早餐。”  
Loki抬头瞥了一眼盯着它看的Chris，然后头也不回地转过身子摇着尾巴尾随着走去倒猫粮给它们的Tom。  
而Chris家的Thor则在Tom则在取着猫粮的时候就一直随着Tom身边，可不知道为何它坐在Tom脚边正高兴地抬头看着Tom倒着猫粮的时候，它莫名打了个冷颤，转过头却没有见到任何东西正在看着它，直到听到Tom把盛了猫粮的猫盘放在它眼前，它才以为刚刚只是错觉便高兴地吃起猫粮，殊不知刚刚Chris正打算要扣除掉它这一个星期的猫零食。

TBC


	9. 外番(一) - 关于Thor与Loki有没有做结扎手术

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于Thor与Loki有没有做结扎手术

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前提，这是Chris和Tom还没相遇前也就是Tom还在伦敦的时候发生的故事，有恶搞倾向，这是以Thor和Loki做猫的视角为主，关于Chris和Tom他们有没有让自家猫咪做了绝育手术。(笑)  
> 本外番有些乱七八糟，如果介意的话还是不建议看。  
> 虽然没有什么锤基成分，但是我还是打入他们的tag与海森的tag.  
> Ps:如果有不合逻辑的地方请多多包涵，养猫人士别打我.

外番(一)

Loki是一只拥有稀有纯黑毛的雄性波斯猫。  
它觉得这世界上并没有一只雌性的纯种波斯猫能承托上他这漂亮又拥有纯种的基因的波斯猫，它甚至不担心自己会被它那善良温柔的主人带它去绝育手术。  
原因主人的家附近并无人养猫咪，它才不担心自己会因为那些母猫引导它提早发情会让主人Tom想起自己其实还没做绝育手术。  
但是直到有那么一天，主人家的邻居来探望生病了的主人，那个主人的邻居的脸长得有些长，像是它无疑中看到主人再看动物世界那个被称为马的动物的脸。  
主人的邻居名字叫Benedict Cumberbatch，不过通常主人都会叫他Ben。  
当时那个男人还没过来的时候，它正趴在沙发上正盯着停着在沙发上的一只苍蝇，原本它正准备扑上去将这只一直骚扰它的死苍蝇给灭掉，突然的门铃响起，令它吓到不禁失手了，苍蝇一下子就飞走了。  
Loki有些不高兴地跑过去大门看看是谁打扰它的好事，它越过已经拖着沉重的身体的主人的身边，眼睛往缝隙看去，哦是Ben。  
“Tom，你不舒服就不要起来了，你看你，快去躺下。”来人并没有往下看Loki，而是看着Loki的主人责备地道。  
主人只是勉强露出笑容地道：“Ben，如果我不起身开门的话，你就进咳...不了来...咳...咳...”  
主人说着说着突然咳嗽，Ben赶紧把主人扶到沙发躺下，什么也没说，只是转过身走进厨房了，Loki想肯定是去拿水给主人喝了。  
Loki走到地毯上趴着看着正在生病的主人，Ben很快就回来了，果然他拿着一杯水过来，除此之外他还拿了不知道什么东西过来，然后让主人服用后，就开始忙了起来，Loki吃过Ben弄给它的午餐后也趴在地毯上睡着了。  
之后Loki醒来后，主人似乎好了许多，他已经坐着与还没离开的Ben聊天。  
“你家的Loki他是不是还没做绝育手术？”原本无聊的Loki还想继续的睡觉，却隐隐约约的听到Ben说的话吓得整个猫的清醒过来。  
“额...是啊，你不说我还真的不记得有这回事了。”  
“其实猫咪我们建议给他们做绝育比较好，这样...”  
Loki天不怕地不怕，就算是与猫打架它也绝对不怕输，它却忘了这个Ben是个兽医！惨了这个Ben怎么回事，我又没有得罪他，就竟然想要让我绝育？！我要抗议！  
之后的两三天，Loki连续都没有怎样吃东西，刚身体康复的Tom看到Loki都没有怎样进食担心地很快把它带到Ben的兽医诊所看病，之后呢，到了开始出现发情期的Loki也只是一直躲在家里，比以前更加不喜欢走出户外了。  
当发情期的烦躁着的时候Loki就会咬Tom给它准备的玩具，什么绝育手术，Tom并没有提起过，这事当然也不了了之了。  
Thor是一只拥有全身土黄色阿比西尼亚帅气？的猫。  
它知道什么叫发情期，就是那些成年的猫会偶尔出现在屋顶上发出奇怪的叫声。他也什么叫交配，就是为了繁殖下一代而作的事。  
但是Thor不知道什么叫绝育，直到有一天它又跑出主人家了，它终于知道了。  
当时它的主人Chris工作太过疲惫回到家便躺在沙发上睡着了，窗口由于没有关闭好就让Thor一下子就溜了出来。  
它很高兴地大摇大摆地走到了附近的公园，遇到它的好兄弟Fandral，它原本很高心地对迎面而来的Fardal打招呼，却Fandral有些慌张地跑了过来。  
“Thor，我的主人见我发情了要捉我去做结扎手术，我现在要跑路，你也要小心被你主人带去结扎手术，不然你被结扎以后也只有看其他猫交配得份，我先走了，再见。”Fandral刚说完，他的女主人就在不远处呼唤着Fandral的名字，而Fandral已经不知溜了去哪里了。  
Fandral女主人看到经常与自己的猫在一起的Thor就逗了一下Thor就走了。  
当晚的Thor回到家，看到正在看动物世界的主人就跳上沙发躲在Chris的怀里，刚巧播放着关于猫咪被结扎的视频。  
与主人一同看完这视频的Thor，还未到发情年龄，终于知道什么叫结扎，就是做了这东西它再也就没办法和其他猫交配。  
它不禁微微颤抖着，突然感觉头上一沉，被一个温热的大张揉着它头上的毛发，仿佛是死神来临的声音低沉地说道：“Thor，我记得你也还没做绝育手术对吧？”  
Thor听到这句话更加的害怕，不知道是不是感觉到Thor的害怕，主人不禁噗哧的笑了一下，“如果你少些出门我会考虑看看不让你去做结扎手术。”  
之后的Thor呢？出门的次数减少许多，发情期到了就呆在Chris给它准备的小房间。  
当然什么结扎手术嘛... 也是没有做了。  
可喜可贺！可喜可贺！

END


End file.
